1001 Je t'aime
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: "Cas, tu ne peux pas refaire le monde. Et surtout, tu ne peux pas décider de refaire le monde juste parce que je suis insomniaque." Dean n'avait pas besoin de voir Castiel pour savoir qu'il fronçait les sourcils, ses yeux luisant de détermination: "Et pourquoi pas?" - UA, Destiel. Le titre est archi niais mais le contenu l'est moins, attention aux avertissements avant l'histoire.


**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Qui vas-tu voir quand tu es le plus vulnérable?

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Histoire écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, huitième round de l'année. Elle est née dans ma tête un soir où j'avais du mal à m'endormir. :) Le titre est niais au possible, mais méfiez-vous. :'D

 **Note 2:** Attention, plusieurs avertissements pour cette histoire :

\- mention d' **usage de drogue** (non cautionné++, et juste mentionné, pas mis en scène).

\- description d'une **attaque de panique**.

\- et dans ma vie, je suis quelqu'un qui ne dit jamais de gros mots, mais là je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher totalement Dean de le faire. :'D

Sinon, promis, cette histoire est fluffy. Si si (ahaha).

Bonne lecture à vous. :)

* * *

 **1001 Je t'aime**

.

Dean tournait et se retournait dans le lit. Ce n'était pas ses draps, ni son matelas, mais cela aurait tout aussi bien pu l'être : Dean connaissait cette chambre comme si c'était la sienne, avait vu ses murs évoluer au fil des ans, avait même accroché lui-même le poster de Metallica au-dessus du bureau. Le plafond contait des constellations qu'il avait aidé à construire, son vieux frisbee trônait fièrement sur les étagères. La maison semblait respirer avec lui, le connaissait depuis des années et l'accueillait comme tel, ses pierres chaleureuses et protectrices.

Dean se sentait chez lui.

Et son meilleur ami, le propriétaire des lieux, dont la trace était partout dans l'air, ne l'aurait pas laissé s'y sentir autrement.

\- Encore une insomnie?

Cas se redressa à côté de lui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps : c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'ils dormaient dans le même lit; la maison de Cas était petite, et quand Dean venait le voir et restait la nuit, cela avait toujours semblé stupide que l'un d'eux dormît sur le canapé quand à quatre ans, ils prenaient leur bain ensemble.

Mais du coup, cela faisait longtemps que Cas était synchronisé avec Dean. Cas avait toujours paru n'avoir besoin que de très peu de sommeil, et s'il dormait, il se réveillait toujours très vite, quand Dean n'arrivait plus à fermer l'oeil. Comme s'il pouvait entendre les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête; comme s'il sentait instinctivement quand il se réveillait.

C'était très bizarre.

Quand ils étaient petits, après l'heure de la sieste, c'était arrivé très souvent que Dean, en ouvrant les yeux, trouvât Cas en train de l'observer. Il souriait encore moins que maintenant à l'époque, mais son expression avait toujours été douce à son réveil. Dean n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il ne commençait pas à jouer au lieu de l'attendre.

Et après la mort de Mary Winchester, la mère de Dean, quand ce dernier avait commencé à faire des cauchemars... Cas avait appris à reconnaître les premiers signes d'un mauvais rêve et à le réveiller pour l'en sortir.

Dean se demandait parfois si Cas dormait vraiment; mais qu'il fût bizarre ou pas, ce n'était pas grave, car il était Castiel.

Dans le noir, Dean sourit :

\- ...Ma tête ne me laisse pas tranquille.

Sammy. Son père. Et le feu qui avait emporté sa mère, et le vide qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

Deux doigts se posèrent sur son front, à l'aveuglette. Cas n'avait pas allumé la lumière et le trouva instinctivement, comme toujours.

\- Ta tête ne te laisse jamais tranquille.

Sa voix était affection lacée d'une dureté que Dean savait ne pas être dirigée contre lui, mais contre les autres. Cette rancoeur contre l'injustice du monde, si commune chez les jeunes de leur âge.

Dean rit lentement, gêné :

\- Cas, tu ne peux pas refaire le monde. Et surtout, tu ne peux pas décider de refaire le monde juste parce que je suis insomniaque.

Dean n'avait pas besoin de voir Castiel pour savoir qu'il fronçait les sourcils, ses yeux luisant de détermination :

\- Et pourquoi pas?

Dean ne dit rien. Il pencha la tête en avant, posa sa main contre les doigts de Cas toujours sur son front, et inspira.

Cas commença à fredonner un air, bas dans sa gorge. Ses doigts dessinèrent des cercles sur son visage, vinrent tracer des boucles sur sa tempe, contre sa joue.

Et Dean se rendormit.

xxx

xxx

Gabriel venait de piquer des frites à Castiel. Cas répondait à Dean, et Gabriel en avait profité pour lui subtiliser une frite, puis une autre.

Castiel ne dit rien; mais quand il s'en rendit compte, il se tourna vers Gabriel _très_ lentement, en haussant un sourcil qui valait tous les éclats de voix.

Gabriel avala difficilement, ses doigts autour d'une nouvelle frite. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais quelque part au fond de lui, il redoutait un peu les colères de son petit frère. Castiel n'était pas comme Lucifer, dont les bêtes et intenses colères pouvaient être anticipées, obéissaient à des règles, et détruisaient simplement tout autour de lui; Castiel, en tant que rebelle et benjamin de la famille, était une bombe à retardement aux conséquences imprévisibles.

...Enfin. Sauf quand Dean Winchester était concerné. Sur ce point, Castiel devenait très prévisible.

Gabriel afficha une moue outrée :

\- Sérieux?

Castiel rétrécit les yeux, et Gabriel capitula et lui rendit sa frite, mais pas avant de pointer Dean du doigt avec ses lèvres brillantes de gras plissées dans sa meilleure mimique boudeuse :

\- _Lui_ , il te pique de la nourriture tout le temps, directement de ton plat, et tu _dis rien_.

Le deuxième sourcil de Castiel rejoignit le premier sur son front. Il lui répondit comme si c'était une évidence, et que Gabriel était stupide pour ne pas y avoir songé avant :

\- Lui, il est _Dean_.

Comme si cela résolvait tous les problèmes.

Gabriel cligna des yeux. Il fixa Castiel, puis fixa Dean, qui depuis leur canapé lui adressait un sourire narquois et fier.

Cela lui apprendrait, tiens, à venir visiter son frère durant les vacances.

\- ...Vous deux, franchement.

Castiel prit un air blasé, et le sourire de Dean s'élargit, son regard se détournant. Il se pencha, attrapa le dernier morceau de hamburger de Cas qui restait dans son assiette, et Cas ne battit même pas des cils.

C'était tellement _injuste_.

Gabriel mordit dans _son_ hamburger, juste le sien, qui n'avait même plus de frites, et entreprit de mâcher en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

Pour la peine, il mangerait la part de tarte de Dean.

...Et s'éclipserait vite fait ensuite.

xxx

xxx

\- Tu as un truc pour les surnoms, Dean.

Ils étaient dans la cour du lycée, assis sous les escaliers menant au laboratoire de chimie. Dean haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers Jo :

\- On se connaît depuis le collège et c'est _maintenant_ que tu le remarques, _Joanna_?

Jo plissa les yeux, se renfrognant. Cas mangeait tranquillement un sandwich à leurs côtés et Dean sentait son regard passer sur lui tandis qu'il suivait la conversation.

Jo émit un "huff".

\- Oui, je sais, oui. C'est pas nouveau. Mais voilà. Juste, je me disais... on dirait que ton cerveau a du mal à enregistrer les prénoms de plus d'une syllabe.

Au tour de Dean de se renfrogner. Jo lui fit un clin d'oeil en tirant la langue et Cas renifla dans son sandwich en camouflant un sourire.

Dean lança à ce dernier un regard blasé :

\- ...Tu me défends pas?

Cas renonça à camoufler quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux pétillaient, et son sourire creusa une fossette dans sa joue gauche; l'un des Rares Sourires de Cas :

\- Dean. Combien de syllabes comportent "Jo" et "Cas"?

Jo éclata de rire. Dean les fusilla tous les deux du regard, ignorant la chaleur d'été laissée dans sa poitrine par le sourire de Cas.

Il se rengorgea en fixant son meilleur ami, son offense toute factice :

\- "Sammy" comporte deux syllabes, je te signale.

Quelque chose étincela dans les yeux de Cas. Cela lui allait bien, cette mine taquine; ce bonheur simple qui apaisait un instant les lignes de son front. Son sourire s'élargit encore, découvrant un instant ses dents, et le coeur de Dean fit un _bond_ :

\- Mais "Sammy" est aussi "Sam", et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Dean, son prénom d'origine est _Samuel_.

Jo rit tellement fort que Dean crut qu'elle allait s'étrangler. Cas se tint bien droit, une aura satisfaite et victorieuse l'entourant, et Dean finit par craquer et secoua la tête, ses lèvres se repliant vers le haut malgré lui.

\- Ok. Tu m'as eu.

Son aveu adoucit l'expression de Castiel, allumant son regard doucement.

Dean toussa et se tourna vers Jo :

\- Donc, Jo. Tu veux en venir où?

Jo semblait songeuse. Elle regarda Cas, un doigt tapotant son menton, puis fixa Dean :

\- Tu donnes des surnoms quasiment à tout le monde, mais ils ne veulent pas dire la même chose. Les sentiments derrière ne sont pas les mêmes.

Dean plissa le front :

\- C'est bien une réflexion de fille, ça.

Jo lui frappa le bras - pas très fort - en roulant des yeux :

\- Et c'est bien une réflexion sexiste, ça, mais comme je suis magnanime je vais oublier. Tu peux donner un surnom à quelqu'un pour l'énerver, aussi. Comme Zach La Brute.

Dean sentit son visage se figer, ses joues chauffant. La colère le fit serrer les poings.

Il ne regarda absolument pas Cas :

\- _Zachariah_ est un _connard_.

Jo s'immobilisa, surprise par sa véhémence. Dean pouvait sentir les yeux de Cas lui brûler la nuque.

Jo cligna des paupières, sa voix basse :

\- ...Oui. Parfois, tu utilises le prénom entier quand tu es vraiment énervé. Ou quand tu veux quelque chose. Ou comme tout à l'heure avec moi, pour prouver un point quand tu argumentes.

Dean croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, battant ses doigts contre son bras. Il commençait à s'impatienter.

Jo fixa de nouveau Cas :

\- Mais Cas, lui... Reste Cas. Quoi qu'il arrive, quelle que soit l'émotion. Sammy est Sam, Samantha quand tu l'embêtes. Moi c'est Jo, ou Joanna, ou même _Johnny_ , une fois, pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Mais Cas est toujours Cas.

Dean évita son regard. Il entendit Cas plisser le papier d'aluminium qui enveloppait son sandwich entre ses doigts. Sans le voir, il savait qu'il construisait un oiseau avec.

Dean haussa les épaules :

\- Parce que Cas est juste Cas. Pas vrai, Cas?

Cas était Cas depuis qu'ils avaient quatre ans. Cas était Cas les jours de joie, Cas était Cas dans la tristesse. Cas était Cas le jour, un bras autour de son cou au milieu de leurs amis; Cas était Cas la nuit, quand Dean était sauvé des cauchemars par deux yeux bleus.

C'était fou, tout ce que pouvait contenir une seule syllabe. Trois lettres.

Quand Dean s'autorisa à se tourner vers Cas, ce dernier fermait les yeux. Il tenait entre ses doigts les ailes d'une grue en aluminium, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres :

\- Oui. Je suis juste Cas.

xxx

xxx

Un jour, Cas avait fini la journée au lycée le visage tuméfié : un oeil au beurre noir, un bleu sur sa mâchoire, ses membres endoloris par les coups. Dean avait effleuré la plaie de son arcade, avait épongé le sang.

Dans la salle de bain du lycée, il l'avait regardé dans les yeux et n'avait dit qu'un mot :

\- ...Ok.

Le lendemain, le responsable, Zachariah Angelus, et sa clique n'étaient pas venus au lycée. Dean avait passé la journée à boiter légèrement, sifflotant un air, étrangement content. Il avait gardé ses mains dans ses poches et avait essayé de dissimuler ses tressaillements quand la peau blessée de ses poings frôlait l'intérieur du tissu. Il y avait eu du sang dans son col.

Cas avait secoué la tête, déterminé à examiner ses blessures plus tard.

...Quel idiot.

xxx

xxx

Audrey Auburn, professeur de français au lycée Heaven, releva les yeux en entendant un élève entrer en trombe dans sa classe. Les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé et la cloche n'avait pas sonné.

\- ...Vous êtes en avance. Quelque chose vous tracasse, jeune homme?

Castiel Novak se tenait devant elle. Il était essoufflé, ses cheveux dans tous les sens, ses joues rouges. Audrey Auburn était étonnée de le voir aussi perdu : Castiel Novak était un élève modèle, très brillant, toujours propre sur lui et posé. Très mature pour son âge.

Le voir aussi échevelé était pour le moins inhabituel.

Les yeux de l'élève parcouraient la classe avec une étonnante intensité.

\- Oui. Je cherche une écharpe noire. Auriez-vous trouvé, par hasard, une écharpe noire?

Audrey Auburn haussa un sourcil. Castiel rencontra son regard avec un sérieux terrible, sa voix prenant des accents urgents :

\- Dean a oublié son écharpe hier dans cette classe. Il a donc, bien entendu, pris froid et ne pourra malheureusement pas venir aujourd'hui. Je suis venu plus tôt ce matin exprès avant qu'un autre élève ne tombe dessus.

Castiel s'interrompit. Il sembla se rappeler ses manières et se tint bien droit, son regard fixe :

\- Madame, auriez-vous trouvé une écharpe noire dans cette pièce?

Les yeux d'Audrey Auburn s'écarquillèrent. Elle cligna des paupières un instant, prenant le temps d'observer le jeune homme face à elle.

Celui-ci ne cilla pas face à son inspection, rigide comme du marbre.

En désespoir de cause, et plutôt perplexe, Audrey Auburn se leva donc de son bureau pour ouvrir le placard et sortir la boîte d'objets trouvés qui se trouvait dedans.

Les yeux de Castiel s'allumèrent en apercevant du tissu noir. Malheureusement, dans la boîte il y avait...

\- Il y a deux écharpes.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, comme si la boîte l'avait déçu personnellement. Audrey Auburn la lui tendit, et le jeune homme en sortit les deux écharpes et les étudia avec la même attention avec laquelle il étudiait ses textes. Le coton qui les composait n'était guère différent, et la longueur de chacune était à peu près identique.

Après quelques instants, Audrey Auburn se décida à demander :

\- Savez-vous laquelle appartient à Mr Winchester?

Les sourcils de Castiel se froncèrent un peu plus en réponse. Il resta silencieux. Résignée, Audrey Auburn soupira, tendant la main pour récupérer la boîte :

\- Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne savez pas. Mr Winchester viendra récupérer son écharpe lui-même, voilà tout.

Et puis, Castiel Novak, si calme et posé... enfouit soudain son nez dans l'une des écharpes, inspirant à fond.

Audrey Auburn ouvrit la bouche; la referma.

Castiel Novak releva la tête vers elle avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est celle-ci. Merci, Madame Auburn, pour votre aide.

Et Castiel Novak lui rendit la boîte et se détourna, nouant l'écharpe autour de son cou. Il plongea de nouveau le nez dedans et s'apprêta à disparaître comme il était venu.

Audrey Auburn tenta de l'arrêter :

\- Mais vous êtes bien sûr que...

Castiel lui adressa un salut respectueux :

\- Certain. Merci, Madame. Je reviendrai m'installer à ma place quand la cloche aura sonné.

Et il quitta la pièce, Audrey Auburn le suivant des yeux.

L'expression qu'avait arborée le jeune homme en se rendant compte qu'il avait trouvé la bonne écharpe, le professeur n'arrivait pas à l'oublier : un contentement pur, l'affection débordante dans sa prise du coton, doigts délicatement mêlés aux mailles.

xxx

xxx

Castiel décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie, et Dean poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Dean?

\- _Cas_...

Cas comprit aussitôt et Dean l'entendit se redresser sur sa chaise. Quand personne n'était là, Castiel s'autorisait parfois à s'affaler sur son canapé, les yeux dans le vague, ses pieds sur la table basse. Dean ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il connaissait cet horrible, horrible secret.

\- Dean. Qu'est-il arrivé à Sam?

Et Dean rit, sourd, son coeur douloureux contre ses côtes. Il inspira à fond, frottant son sternum d'une main. Il savait que sa voix vacillait mais c'était Cas, c'était _Cas_...

\- Il... Cas. Tu te souviens quand je te disais que je faisais pas confiance à Ruby, sa petite amie? Que je m'étais disputé avec Sam à cause de ça et tout?

Cas ne répondit pas avec des mots, mais Dean entendit le frottement de sa joue contre le téléphone, et en fermant les yeux il pouvait l'imaginer hocher la tête.

\- Cas. Elle lui a donné de la Marijuana. Ils se sont fait arrêter hier par les flics, elle, Sam et Crowley.

La respiration de Cas s'arrêta dans un _clic_.

Dean rit de nouveau. Il _tremblait_ :

\- Elle savait, pourtant. Elle _savait_ , son histoire avec le cannabis. Ca peut ne pas être trop grave pour certaines personnes mais Sammy, ça lui donnait des _délires_. Il avait des hallucinations et il était _accro_ -

\- Dean.

Dean s'agenouilla sur le sol de la chambre, se berçant doucement. Il grinçait des dents, essayait de ravaler ses larmes et sa rage, le téléphone serré dans sa main comme une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Ca a... été tellement difficile pour Sammy, de lâcher ce truc. Et cette _garce,_ elle savait et elle lui a quand même donné une nouvelle... Elle a quand même...

\- _Dean_ !

Dean s'interrompit. Son prénom. Quatre petites lettres.

C'était fou, tout ce que pouvait contenir une seule syllabe.

\- Dean. Tu peux m'entendre, pas vrai? Tu entends ma respiration?

Quelque chose dans la voix de Cas était urgent, et Dean réalisa alors que sa respiration à lui s'était précipitée; des crampes se formaient dans ses mains, il frémissait comme une feuille. Son dos était humide de sueur, sa poitrine le comprimait.

Jusqu'à la remarque de Cas, il n'avait rien remarqué.

Dean hocha la tête contre son portable, ses lèvres plissées. La _panique_ battait dans ses veines et un gémissement lui échappa, rauque et blessé et terrible. Il ferma les yeux, secoué de hauts-le-coeur, tentant de se maîtriser; il se berça un peu plus. Ses joues étaient humides, et l'angoisse remontait dans sa gorge et asphyxiait tout.

Sammy. Sammy, _Sammy_...

Il aurait dû être avec lui. C'était sa faute, il _aurait dû être avec lui_.

\- Dean... Tu respires avec moi?

La voix de Cas était douce mais quelque chose n'allait pas : elle se craquelait, trémulait, _vacillait_ , comme un bateau en pleine tempête, un feu secoué par le vent. Dean entendit un hoquet et réalisa que ce _n'était pas le sien_.

...Alors, Dean inspira en même temps que Cas, lentement, avec précaution; il expira, se calant sur le son, pour son bien autant que celui de Castiel. Il prit de grandes goulées d'air, et les relâcha pour faire fuir toute sa peine. Sa vision devint moins trouble, son coeur se calma.

Et comme dans un miroir, à l'autre bout du fil, un autre coeur s'apaisa en même temps que le sien.

\- Bien. Bien, Dean. _Dean_.

Quatre petites lettres. Et tout le long, la voix de Cas qui l'accompagnait, sa présence l'enveloppant de bras vibrants pour l'isoler du monde.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, accrochés à une conversation téléphonique, voltigeurs suspendus pour échapper aux vagues.

Après quelques minutes, Cas demanda à voix basse :

\- ...Où est ton frère à présent?

Et c'était moins douloureux, de parler. Les nerfs de Dean faisaient encore mal mais son coeur meurtri ne menaçait plus d'imploser.

\- On est allé le chercher ce matin au commissariat avec Papa. On l'a amené chez Bobby. On y est encore.

Dean lécha ses lèvres sèches :

\- Cas, il... Il avait l'air d'un zombie. Je suis même pas sûr qu'il m'ait reconnu. Le médecin est passé le voir et il s'est endormi tout de suite.

Cas jura entre ses dents.

Cas ne jurait jamais.

\- Dean. Rejoins-moi au bout de la rue devant chez Bobby. Je viens te chercher.

Et Dean _souffla_ , ses paupières de nouveau closes. Il autorisa une dernière larme à rouler sur sa joue.

Il rouvrit les yeux :

\- _Ok_.

xxx

xxx

Ils étaient sur le lit de Cas en shorts et tee-shirts, emmêlés l'un à l'autre; les volets étaient fermés. Dean avait blotti sa tête contre l'épaule de Cas, agrippait sa manche d'une main, gardait l'autre autour de sa taille. Cas dessinait des cercles sur son épaule, respirait contre son cou, enchevêtrait leurs jambes.

Leurs tee-shirts étaient humides, respectivement; aucun n'avait fait de remarque. Tous les deux avaient seulement trouvé réconfort dans les bras de l'autre, comme ils l'avaient fait des milliers de fois, comme ils le feraient encore. Ils s'étaient enfui ensemble en espérant distancer la peine quelques heures; ils couraient plus vite à deux.

Dean souffla, sérieux, ses mots teintés d'une rage acide :

\- Je vais la tuer.

Cas frôla la peau sous son oreille de ses lèvres et répondit avec toute la conviction du monde :

\- _Non_.

Dean frissonna.

Cas se recula soudain, comme le pensant gêné, et par réflexe Dean le retint : une simple main attrapant le tissu qui recouvrait son dos, ses doigts frôlant la peau nue dessous.

Cas ouvrit sur lui des yeux clairs dans la demi-obscurité.

Dean ne dit rien. Il rencontra simplement son regard sans ciller, attendant qu'il prît une décision.

Cas baissa la tête, fixant le drap. Il sourit légèrement, oiseau blessé, ses épaules frémissantes.

\- Les conditions sont vraiment terribles, et j'aurais aimé qu'elles n'eussent jamais existé, mais. Je suis content. Que tu puisses venir ici quand tu te sens vulnérable.

A ces mots, Cas s'immobilisa, comme honteux. A genoux sur le lit, il se mordit la lèvre, penchant la tête un peu plus pour laisser ses cheveux tomber devant son visage.

Dean soupira, doux.

Il se rapprocha, relevant les cheveux du front de Cas d'une main pour croiser ses yeux.

\- _Idiot_.

Sam était en sécurité avec son père et Bobby. Le médecin avait dit que cela irait.

Les yeux de Cas battaient.

Dean se laissa sourire, ramenant Cas près de lui.

Sammy avait encore besoin de repos.

Il retournerait le voir après.

xxx

xxx

Un peu plus tard, quelqu'un vint sonner à la porte. Cas alla ouvrir, ses cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude.

C'était John Winchester.

\- Bonjour, Mr Winchester.

John Winchester grogna en réponse. Il étudia Cas de haut en bas, et une expression blasée apparut sur son visage. Cas se dit qu'effectivement, son tee-shirt froissé et décoloré ne devait pas être à son goût.

Mr Winchester continua de regarder ses pieds, et Cas remua les orteils sous l'attention.

Et se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait une chaussette.

Oups.

...Bah. Tant pis.

John Winchester fronçait toujours le nez en observant son tee-shirt, et Cas se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui faire remarquer que c'était son propre fils aîné qui le lui avait donné. Quand ils avaient treize ans.

Non, ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Vous désirez quelque chose?

Mr Winchester rencontra finalement son regard, et Cas s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait pas adopter une expression plus désillusionnée, mais il avait eu tort. Il n'y avait rien de plus dépité que son visage quand il lui demanda :

\- ...Dean est ici, pas vrai?

Cas pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté. Il savait que cela agaçait terriblement l'adulte face à lui.

Perdant patience, le père de Dean fronça les sourcils :

\- Je _sais_ qu'il est ici.

\- Vous savez bien. Bravo.

Dean apparut à la porte à ce moment-là. Il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Expression encore _encore_ plus blasée pour John Winchester. Décidément, il dépassait toutes les attentes de Castiel.

\- Bien _sûr_ que tu es là. Prépare tes affaires, on y va.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Dean repartit dans la maison, laissant son père fixer de nouveau le sol.

Il semblait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas se focaliser sur la chaussette manquante de Castiel.

\- Merci de... Hum...

L'adulte se frotta la nuque maladroitement. Cas eut pitié de lui :

\- D'avoir accueilli Dean chez moi...?

Sa voix était douce. John Winchester releva les yeux et Cas attrapa son regard fermement, mais gentiment.

Cet homme avait fait beaucoup de chemin; cela avait été dur, de se faire accepter de lui, mais Cas avait fini par y arriver. Grâce à la détermination de Dean, et son propre entêtement.

Cet homme n'était pas _aveugle_ ; et il était là quand même, sur le palier de Cas, témoignant maladroitement de sa confiance en lui pour veiller sur Dean.

Cas lui sourit :

\- Cela n'a jamais été une corvée, d'accueillir Dean Winchester chez moi. Cela ne le sera jamais.

John Winchester rompit brusquement le contact visuel, mais Castiel ne lui en voulut pas. Les progrès durables se faisaient à petits pas.

John grogna :

\- Hmpf!

Le sourire de Cas s'élargit.

\- Ca y est, je suis prêt!

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, son sac sur l'épaule, Dean s'immobilisa soudain. Il observa Cas, puis regarda son père. Regarda Cas, puis son père.

John Winchester roula des yeux :

\- Si tu veux quelque chose, assume et demande. Je t'aiderai pas.

 _Si tu veux quelque chose, assume et demande._

Cas fixa John, mais l'adulte évita son regard.

Dean baissa la tête en direction du sol :

\- ...Tu viens manger et dormir à la maison, Cas?

Cas fit semblant d'étudier ses doigts :

\- Cela dépend. Qui cuisine?

John leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il semblait exaspéré mais les laissait pourtant parler en privé.

Les joues de Dean se colorèrent. Il rencontra le regard de Cas, ses iris brillants, une timidité qui ne lui était pas coutumière teintant sa voix.

Cela lui allait bien.

\- J'ai... J'ai fait de la tarte aux pommes hier. Il en reste, si tu veux.

Cas se figea. Il observa Dean attentivement :

\- ...Seuls les privilégiés peuvent goûter ta cuisine.

Dean roula des yeux, mais avec beaucoup plus d'affection que quand son père le faisait.

Cela rendait la poitrine de Cas chaude.

\- La dernière fois, tu avais déjà goûté ma tarte aux myrtilles. Mais tu n'avais pas aimé : je dois me rattraper. Alors, fais pas l'andouille et viens.

Castiel sourit. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ses joues s'étiraient, et il savait que ses dents étaient découvertes :

\- C'était un peu trop acide pour moi.

Dean le fixa quelques secondes avant de se détourner brusquement avec un "Humpf!". Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, maladroitement, en faisant tout pour éviter son regard :

\- J'oubliais que tu avais un palais délicat. Qui n'aime que le sucré.

\- Et ta cuisine. Si tu te souviens bien, j'avais quand même mangé ma part aux myrtilles.

Dean _piqua un fard_.

John Winchester se retourna vers eux :

\- Si vous souhaitez dormir ici, je vous laisse.

Cas rit. Doucement.

Ils accélérèrent le pas et quand Dean resserra sa prise sur son épaule, Cas s'appuya contre lui.

xxx

xxx

Sur le chemin, Dean enleva son bras des épaules de Cas. Il balançait ses mains, juste à côté de lui, ses yeux rivés sur son père.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- ...Comment va Sam?

John Winchester ne ralentit pas l'allure. Il ne se retourna pas.

\- Sam doit assumer les conséquences de ses actes, mais... il va bien. Secoué, encore malade, mais il va bien. L'idée de retoucher à ce truc lui donne la nausée, pour le moment.

\- Il n'y retouchera pas.

John lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Dean avait rétréci les yeux, ses poings s'étaient resserrés.

Il répéta sans flancher, affrontant son père :

\- Il n'y retouchera pas. Ce sera peut-être pas facile, mais il est plus intelligent que ça et je crois en lui. Je vais l'aider. Comme la première fois.

John haussa un sourcil.

Du coin de l'oeil, Dean aperçut Cas lui sourire, l'approbation et une affection pure irradiant de lui par vagues.

Dean baissa les yeux, une touche d'embarras sur les joues.

Et puis, il serra les dents :

\- D'abord, il faut l'éloigner de cette p-

\- T'en fais pas pour Ruby.

Dean redressa la tête, surpris.

Son père le fixait de nouveau :

\- Elle est restée en prison. Pour deal. lls ont trouvé ses stocks. Elle est jeune, mais elle en a pour un moment.

Les yeux de Dean s'arrondirent puis ses traits se durcirent :

\- ...Bien.

Son père se tourna totalement vers lui, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il hocha la tête, avec dans son regard le même acier que lui et peut-être une touche de fierté :

\- Bien.

Castiel se rapprocha, lentement. Juste un peu.

John Winchester se détourna :

\- On rentre à la maison.

Les doigts de Dean et Cas se mêlèrent.

xxx

xxx

Dean était sur son lit. C'étaient ses draps, c'était son matelas, mais cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être ceux de la personne à côté de lui.

Dean était allongé sur le dos, sa tête sur les genoux de Castiel. Cas, lui, caressait son visage : d'abord deux doigts sur son front, comme toujours. Et puis des cercles au-dessus des sourcils; des boucles sur les tempes. Des arabesques contre les joues.

Cas fredonnait un air, bas dans sa gorge.

Dean ouvrit la bouche :

\- Tu le sais, Cas? Que je t'aime?

La chanson s'arrêta; les doigts s'immobilisèrent.

Et puis tout reprit.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais.

Dean se redressa brusquement. Cas plissa le front, mécontent.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui Dean, vraiment. Tu peux te rallonger? Je n'avais pas fini.

Mais Dean attrapa ses mains. Il fixa Cas, plongea dans ses iris comme pour lire l'océan.

Il souffla, suspendu à un fil :

\- Comment tu le sais, Cas...?

Et Cas sourit. Il sourit, rit un peu. Il dégagea ses mains, en posa une contre sa joue.

\- On se dit quasiment tous les jours qu'on s'aime, Dean. Ou on le dit aux autres.

Dean fronça les sourcils, légèrement. Cas les frôla d'un doigt, et Dean se rapprocha encore :

\- Ah bon? Tu es sûr?

Cas rit encore. Dean toucha ses lèvres, émerveillé par le mouvement.

Les yeux de Cas brillèrent :

\- Absolument.

Dean vint goûter sa bouche.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
